Moon Island
UNDER CONSTRUCTION How To Access * Must have completed ? * Go to Map 1 at 7, 7: Airship to collect the Orb of Universe's Shard * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to the Great Inventor about the Airship * Turn in the Orb of Universe's Shard * Head back to Map 1 at 7, 7: Airship and * Repair the cabin for 500,000 Wood * Repair the cabin for 500,000 Iron Tips for getting started * Normal bosses drop 1 to 3 Crystals when hidden bosses drop 3 to 5 Crystals. * Progression: * Hand Over Philosopher's Stone to Great Inventor > * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to the Great Inventor about the repaired Airship * Craft the blueprint for 20 Philosopher's Stone then create a Orb of Universe's Shard in your Workshop with 5 Philosopher's Stone and 500k Crystals. ** Board the Airship in Sanctuary > ** Go to Map 1 at (7, 7): Airship then (12,15): Moon Island to insert a Orb of Universe's Shard *** Complete the Dungeon: Moon Island > *** Always start at #0 (8,12) Both Sides in Battle: To pick your side (Werewolfes or Puppets) *** If you help the puppets you will need to 'Fight' into each specified locations. *** If you help the werewolves you will need to 'Sneak' into each specified locations. Note that sneaking in will also result into a fight. *** Once done proceed to location 8 and go through all the text available then leave. *** Completing specific locations will trigger a boss to appear. (Missing info) Note that location #9 is invisible. The loc is at (8,6) and location #5 will only appear after completing a set of locations. * (6, 15) Edge of Moon Island: Overlook for some lore ? * Return to 12, 15: Moon Island to Pray and turn in your Currency (Usurper Crystal / Liberator Crystal) for a random amount of Philosopher's Stone. You will also be Granted a special artifact at 10(?/?), 30(?/?), 60(?/?). Monsters: * Ancient War Puppets: Mechanical Slash, Immune to Bleed * Ancient Mage Apprentice: Fireball * Ancient War Golem: War Stomp, Immune to Stun * Ancient Dragonborn Warrior: Heavy Punch * Ancient Werewolf Warrior: Rending Bosses: * Obsidian Giant: Earth-split Smash, Taunt, Immune to Stun and Bleed + 2 Ancient War Golem: War Stomp, Immune to Stun Line up one: Drop: 2x Obsidian Rune, 1-3 Usurper Crystal * Werewolf Chief Line up one: Drop: Blood Moon Rune, 1-3 Liberator Crystal * Dragon of Sky: Line up one: Drop: * Ancient Elf Archmage: Icicle, Ignite, Cannot be Stunned Line up one: Drop: * Child of Forest: Vine Strike, Empowred Gnaw, Line up one: Drop: *Hidden Magic Boss*Goddess of Obscurity: Soul Snatch, Immune to Stun and kill wounded immediately. Line up one: BG, HWD, BM, Lava Requirement: 16091 HP minimum on BG, HWD, BM... You do not need 16k hp on the Lava but you do need 3000 Mag to open the door. The boss attack deal initially 90 damage + the 1600 DoT for 1 tick so you need to survive that much and focus the HWD to heal him self and the BG. The Lava will die but you no longer need him pass the door. Drop: 2x Abyss Rune, 3 Usurper Crystal *Hidden STR Boss*Eion: Heaven Strike, Horizontal Strike, Unyielding Fighter Line up one: Leg Mage, DK, CK, ST Requirement: FS on both healers, heal DK/Pally or Titan/Pally (boss starts w/ either single or aoe) Boss always alternates single and aoe so heal DK before single, and heal pally/titan before aoe Drop: 2x Titan Rune, 3 Liberator Crystal and unlock the Immemorial Armor on Merchant Toris at your castle for 8 000 000 golds.